


You are My Sunshine

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi sings for bokuto, and bokuto feels like he can die happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sing for me, Akaashi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My Sunshine

 Akaashi gasps, his eyes widen. He collapses to his hands and knees before his lover. _Bokuto-_ san _, no!_

 

 His typically energetic grey and white haired lover looks at him with a weary smile. His lips open, revealing slightly blood stained teeth.

 

 “Sing for me, Akaashi. Let me hear your beautiful voice one last time, okay?”

 

 “Bokuto-san no!” Akaashi shakes his head furiously, “We need to get a medic and treat your wou - “

 

 Akaashi is cut off when Bokuto cups his face with one hand, “Akaashi, we both know that I won’t survive. So please, just sing for me.”

 

 “Bokuto-san! I -”

 

 Even when bleeding to death, Bokuto still manages to pull off his puppy dog eyes. Besides, who is Akaashi to deny him of his last wish?

 

 Akaashi takes in a deep shuddering breath.

 

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ **

 

 Akaashi thinks of the days when they played volleyball together without a care in the world, the days when Bokuto would constantly call out his name.

 

**_You make me_ _happy_ _,_ _when skies are grey._ **

 

 Akaashi remembers the times when Bokuto would cheer him up with various bird mating rituals whenever he felt down.

 

**_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you._ **

 

 Akaashi thinks and regrets. _I never did tell you how much I love you._

 

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ **

 

 Akaashi sobs as he cradles Bokuto’s head in his lap.

 

 “Please don’t take my sunshine away,” Akaashi chokes out as a tear hits Bokuto’s chest over the unbeating heart.

 

* * *

 

 Akaashi lies awake in bed, his eyes puffy and bloodshot.

 

**_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_ **

**_I dreamt I held you in my arms._ **

 

 Akaashi’s hands instinctively reach to the other side of the bed, searching for the warmth of his lover.

 

**_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken._ **

**_So I hung my_ ** **_head,_ ** **_and cried._ **

 

 Akaashi’s hands fist the cold sheets beside him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sad now? Well I am.


End file.
